Arch Priest Gajah
is the last surviving member of the Gordom Civilization, the high-priest of Gordom worshipers and self-dubbed avatar of Gordom itself. Following the deaths of the Questers, Yaiba, and Ryuuwon, he becomes the last and most dangerous threat the Boukenger face. Character History He was originally a stone corpse in a death-like sleep, until the seal was shattered. Apparently his left hand is still stone, and it can summon Karths from rocks. He wields a broad sword that can shoot out lightning. He typically seizes any power or chance available and uses it against the Boukengers. He and King Ryuuwon are apparently rivals. But the two had their alliances such as their first meeting when Ryuuwon held Gajah captive to find the Brain of Gordom which Gajah betrayed Ryuuwon once the item was found, but he fled when Ryuuwon easily defeated him. Gajah then used the Dark Shadow, via a mind controlled person, to obtain one of Karamono Namiemon dolls. He teamed up with Ryuuwon again to use the map on the doll to find the treasure SGS was hiding, the Manuscript of Leon Giordana. Though he was nearly killed by Super DaiBouken-terminated Girad, Gajah survived the bout and used what he able to memorize from the Manuscript to use the secrets of the Parallel Engines and the Boukengers' Accel Suits by construct the Anti-Parallel Engines called the Gordom Engines, which were used to revive the spirits of Grand Beast Rei and Furious Demon God Gai, turning them into Questers. He used a third Gordom Engine to power Giant God Gagadom, which was stolen by the Questers. When Ryuuwon learned of the Gordom Engine's connection to their previous teamup, Gajah gave him the map to Uchide's Mallet in exchange for his life. In Task 29, he picks up the seemingly useless Egg of Lemuria, using it to create his own Mythical Beast. Gajah later aided Chronos in the Boukenger vs Super Sentai movie to bring back Duchess Org Tsuetsue, Spear One, Furabiijo, and Sorcery Priest Meemy via his Gordom Engine technology. He wasn't seen again until the Questers used him to get the Caduceus Staff. After the Christmas failure with Golem, Gajah said that only the power of Gordom would be enough and started plans to recover both the Heart and the Brain of Gōdom. In Task 47, Gajah stole Pandora's Key from Ryuuwon telling him that he would destroy all the Precious and become a god, revealing that he had planted three Gordom Engines on himself becoming extremely powerful. When he found Pandora's Box and opened it, Gajah drank the contents to further power his Gordom engines. Using his new-found power, Gajah created Desperado to point him in the direction of Gordom's treasures. In a vain attempt to stop Gajah, SGS was forced to destroy the Precious Bank. In Task 48, the fact Gajah could absorb the energy from the Neo-Parallel Engines (Seen with Siren Builder & BoukenSilver), forced Mr. Voice to shutdown the Boukenger system as Gajah obtains the Heart of Gordom and absorbs it, revealing that his intend to use Gordom's organs to evolve into Gordom himself. He goes to the ruins of the Gordom Temple he awakened from and enters into a cocoon state, while waiting for the Brain of Gordom. But with only the Heart of Gordom, Gajah emerges only in less but still powerful form called , claiming to surpass even Gordom. Though he overpowered the Boukengers, they managed to take him down until he enlarged and was finally defeated by the GoGo Vehicles destroying his Gordom Engines. Though he survived, Gajah was weakened by the attack and re-entered suspended animation once more as his island sank from the stress the battle put on it. Gajah now awaits the day he is again revived so Gordom will finally rule the world. Akibaranger as Dark Priestess ©Na in the Super ©Na Series version of GoGo Sentai Boukenger.]] When ©Na replaces the Super Sentai Series with her own Super ©Na Series, she takes Gajah's place as Dark Priestess ©Na in her version of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities * Gordom Spell Chanting: He is able to chant a spell for various purposes. * Precious Absorption: After installing three Gordom Engines on himself, he gains the power to absorb precious, even from the Boukengers' GoGo Vehicles. Arsenal Profile *Height: 203 cm (230 cm: Gajadom;80 m: giant) *Weight: 83 kg (195.7 kg: Gajadom;800 t: giant) Behind the Scenes Gajahconcept.png|concept art Gajadomconcept.png|concept art Portrayal *Gajah is portrayed by Hiroo Ohtaka. As Gajadom, he is voiced by Jiro Okamoto. Notes *Gajah was based on Himitsu Sentai Goranger's Variccune, while Gajadom was modeled after Chouriki Sentai Ohranger's OhBlocker. Appearances See Also Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Gordom Civilization Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Sentai-Exclusive Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Negative Syndicates Category:Masterminds Category:Sentai Final Villains Who Are Still Alive